


Colors of the Wind

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Bobbi Morse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: Bobbi gets overwhelmed, but Hunter is there to help. Features autistic Bobbi and some Huntingbird fluff.





	Colors of the Wind

Bobbi sighed in relief as she finally entered her bunk. Things had just been getting too much, she had been anxious the entire trip back to base and she just needed to feel safe in a familiar environment. The girl reached over to a drawer and pulled out a super soft blanket, draping it over herself as she slipped a chewable bracelet on and lifted it up to her mouth. The bracket was a mixture of different hues of blue, her favourite color, and made of a thick material able to withstand her adult teeth chewing down on it with moderate force. Finally her senses were calming down, being able to openly stim now was definitely helping. Most of the time she tried to push it down, she had to, and tried to ignore the fact that fundamentally she was different to the others but barely any of them even knew. Only Hunter really knew, because of course he’d seen her on bad days where she just couldn’t cope with even leaving her bunk and he’d been able to make excuses to the director for her. Though even he had used to comment that she “seemed” so normal and wouldn’t of known otherwise especially since she was different even to the other autistic people he’d met, once she had explained to him why that made her upset to hear (she of course knew he didn’t intend to be malicious though it still stung) he was thankfully willing to listen to her and what would help and was more mindful of what he said now. In a way she was glad she could “pass” as normal to function in society but in other ways she wished that more people noticed so that they might see when she did need help sometimes or when something was too much and she wouldn’t always get stared at when something happened in public.

She heard a knock on the door a little later and whimpered, a noise that very rarely left her mouth. She didn’t want to have to hide her stims or put on the professional act she needed to do around the others, she just didn’t have the energy to do so.The door creaked open and she sighed in relief when it was Hunter. He gave her a smile, one reserved only for her she knew, and climbed into bed beside her.

“Hi love” he spoke quietly, mindful of her sensory issues and for that Bobbi was very grateful. He asked her permission before slipping an arm round her, letting her snuggle up to him.  
“Sorry” she mumbled into his chest, but he shook his head  
“Nothing to be sorry for Bob, you got overwhelmed, it happens”  
“I wish it didn’t”  
“Well you know it’s entirely your choice, and I wouldn’t say anything if you don’t want me to, but maybe telling the others or least a couple of them could mean they’d be able to make adjustments for you and help you out if things do get too much to handle” Hunter said, gently stroking her hair  
“I’m just worried they would think less of me” Bobbi sighed and Hunter shook his head.  
“They wouldn’t, honestly. I know people can be rude but we know these guys, even if they don’t understand right away they’d be willing to learn and willing to support you I’m sure” Hunter told her “Just think about it anyway, like I said there’s no pressure”

They stayed curled up together for a little while, content with each other’s company until eventually they were both sleepy. Bobbi seemed to be tossing and turning, unable to get in a comfortable position to fall asleep. Hunter noted her grip on the duvet as she pulled it tight to her body, knowing she struggled with asking for help but he had an idea what she wanted. He got up and retrieved her weighted blanket from the drawer, spreading it across her nearly asleep form on the bed and tucking her in. She gave him a soft smile and he reached over to kiss her cheek, smoothing some hair out of her face before getting back in beside her again so they could both fall into a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfic I have posted online but I have just been writing them in my phone notes for a little while.   
> This fic comes from a prompt on my Tumblr (same username as here). You can send me one too if you'd like.  
> I personally headcanon Bobbi as autistic and I like having some autistic fic representation so i really enjoyed writing this prompt, please let me know what you think!


End file.
